Battle Scars
by Houndingwolf
Summary: They are poems that I have written for various anime characters with not-so-great pasts. So they are going to have death, blood, and gore. A lot of it. Please read and review.
1. Blood Red World

This is a random collection of anime poems. I'll be putting it under Rurouni Kenshin for the time being, then change it to another section as I get more inspired. Enjoy, and flames will be used to create my own Black Dragon Wave. 

This poem is Kenshin when he is the Battousai, and how he finds new love in Kaoru.

*

**__**

Blood Red World

Katana gleaming,

Another silver path 

Is cut through the bodies.

Amber eyes

Shining

With icy fire.

Flickering,

Darting,

Like a flame

Stained with scarlet.

Crimson

Painting your vision.

Deadly patterns

Woven 

With killing grace.

Fountains

Pour gushing red,

As shapes fall,

Lifeless husks 

Of what has been.

A glimpse

Of fleeting emotion.

Bloodlust,

Satisfaction,

Perhaps even pleasure.

Red-maned wolf

Howls his song

Of the kill

With a clash of crimson steel.

Predatory dance of death

Completes

With a final spurt of scarlet.

Violet eyes

Soft

As the morning breeze,

Betray no anger,

No hate.

Calm lavender seas

Remember golden wolf eyes

Yet,

You have found

Two orbs

Of sapphire hope

In a blood red world.


	2. Demonic

WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you everyone who reviewed me! This is a record! 6 reviews for one poem! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! 

Kikirini: Thank you! I will!

Heather: Whoa, now that's a lot of adjectives. Thank you for the praise!

Hiei'sFireyGurl52890: You believe in me? I'm so touched! I'm guessing you like Hiei, so expect the poem after this one will be one about him, as a thank you for such a beautiful review. ^-^

Tamakia'gss: No! I wanted a Kokuryuuha! But thankies for the niceness. ^_^

Radire: Thank you! (I seem to be saying that a lot now for some reason…)

Starfilite: 0.0 It gave you chills? Whoa, I didn't think I'd have written something that good. Arigatou! (See, I'm still saying thank you, but in Japanese! ^_^)

Ok, just to remind you people, all of these are going to be bloody, gory, and filled with killing humans and demons alike. So if you are of the faint of heart, please do not read further! But then again, if you were able to like the one I did about Battousai and Rurouni, then you should like this one just fine. 

This one is for Inuyasha. It takes place while he is killing the bandits during his third time as a full demon without the Tetsusaiga. I may sound like a sadistic freak, but this is my favorite of his forms. I just have a thing for killing humans. Sorry, I'm rambling.

*

**__**

Demonic

Blood

Thick

In my nose.

Red life,

Pouring 

In crimson fountains.

Desire – no, need

To kill

Thrums in my veins,

Like the wolf's song of the hunt.

Fangs glistening,

Heart pulsing,

With the delicious thrill 

Of chaotic slaughter.

Red

In my eyes.

Crimson

In their scent.

Scarlet

In the anger,

In the rage,

In the pleasure

Of the kill.

A harsh chuckle

Rasps

Against my lips,

As puny human ants

Attempt to flee

This newborn messenger of death.

*

So, how did you like that one? Go ahead, flame me. You will be the first to suffer my Kokuryuuha! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough, cough, hack* 

Hiei: *pops up out of no where* Hn. But you don't have a Jagan eye, baka ningen.

Me: Yes I do! *puts her hand on her forehead* Wait, no I don't. Damn.

Kurama: *also pops up out of no where* Language, Hounding.

Me: *growls, then realizes something* Hey, what are you guys doing here?

Both: *shrug*


	3. Come Closer, Fox

Ok, thankies to everyone who reviewed my poems. I was sugar high last chapter, so I'm just going to give you guys my responses and get on to my newest poem.

Riverwood: Yes, evil Inuyasha. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Dante Gemini: Yes, I do know that my use of adjectives is cliche. But to be honest I couldn't describe Kaoru's eyes without repeating myself. And sometimes gemstones or hues just seem to fit certain people or characters, like Kurama's emerald eyes. The constructive criticism is appreciated, though.

Kikirini: Cool, you reviewed twice! You should watch Inuyasha or get the manga sometime. It rocks!

Arima1: Yay! Another person who likes Demon Inuyasha! More power to ya!

Radire: Your opinion is valued. I've tried my hardest so far on this poem, so see if your advice was used to improve my style of poetry.

This next little thing is for Karasu from YYH. Yeah, I know I promised Hiei, but I can't think if anything for him. It's written in his perspective, during and after the first time we see him fight, so **if you don't like any hints of yaoi, don't read it. You can't flame me saying that there was some uncalled-for shounen-ai, cause this is a warning.**

__

Come Closer, Fox

Your crimson locks

Wave gently 

In the light breeze.

Leaf-green eyes

Darkened

With thought,

Or perhaps,

A trace of 

Fear?

Come closer,

Rose-scented fox.

The final explosion,

Like a breath 

Of music,

Caresses my ears.

A smile,

Hidden,

Yet mirrored

In my violet-ice eyes.

Come closer,

Darling fox.

Panicked gaze,

Set in emerald.

Would that your back 

Was not to me.

Then 

I would have

Drank in

Your surprise,

Your rapid

Beating heart.

Come closer,

Silver fox.

Longing

To once more stroke

That petal-soft skin

Grows strong.

But I can wait.

The burning pleasure

Will be pulsing 

Fire

In my veins,

When I deal 

Your death blow.

Flower-frail life,

Ended.

Come closer,

Kurama.

Well, what did you think? Did I overdo it?

By the way, I got most of my inspiration from www. reikitantei. net. It's a great web site, check it out. Just don't type in the spaces on the address. 


End file.
